


Story By A Strider

by skulladventure



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Notes, Other, stories, striders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skulladventure/pseuds/skulladventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so I started writing and I realized you could apply this to any of the Striders so I kept it like that. I think it's rather fun so please comment and let me know which Strider you thought of.</p></blockquote>





	Story By A Strider

How to describe me? That's something I'll never do right. As they say I'm cool, calm, cute, amazing, something they enjoy. To me I'm unusual, I don't fit in to society. I'm never good enough, especially not to be friends with them. I don't look bad but they always look better, especially him. I'm very awkward, sometimes I almost end up rambling. I worry too much about my appearance, always making sure my hair is perfect and that my shades are on right. I'll never be strong or brave enough, I'll always be too weak in my eyes. I want to do what I can for them, to see them happy even without me. They're all I really have and their importance cannot compare. I know there's something that sets me apart from them and maybe it would be best that I take care of them from behind the scenes but at the same time they want me to join them on the stage and join in the spot light. I just want to do the best I can and I always feel like I fail. Maybe one day they'll see I'm not as great as they make me out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I started writing and I realized you could apply this to any of the Striders so I kept it like that. I think it's rather fun so please comment and let me know which Strider you thought of.


End file.
